You Know that I'm a Crazy Bitch
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Christine Daae (aka Kryssi Tina) is a world famous super freak and multi threat. What happens when the all girl band The Bloody Skulls, go to Paris?
1. Chapter 1

**You Know that I'm a Crazy Bitch**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Christine Daae (aka Kryssi Tina) is a world famous super freak and multi threat. What happens when the all girl band **_**The Bloody Skulls**_**, go to Paris?**

Christine hugged her stuffed bear as she slouched down her seat, refusing to look out the window at the night clouds that the plane was zipping through in its quest from New York or France.

"I still cannot believe this!" she grouched to Vanessa, her close friend and the drummer for their all girl band, _The Bloody Skulls_.

Vanessa, who was used to her friend's unwillingness to cooperate with whatever didn't go her way, only rolled her eyes. The tall, willowy blonde ran a carefully manicured hand across her pixie cut of wonders as she ignored her friend and turned on her iPod, smiling when her favorite song, "Bring on the Men" from the band's latest show, _Jekyll and Hyde_, flooded her ears. Before she knew it, she was humming along to the slightly vulgar song as she imagined herself back onstage again.

Christine huffed as she turned her attention to her sketchbook, which held all the costume and scene designs for _The Bloody Skulls_ tours. She was unhappy that she and her crew had been dragged out of New York- barely even a week after they had finished their nationwide tour!- and ordered to go to Paris to attend an elite school for a year.

"Chillax, Kryssi," chirped Nina, the keyboardist. "Paris won't know what beaned them upside the head when you storm them over!" She shook her green hair out of her orange contacted eyes, which only made her dark skin all the more exotic.

Ruth, the bass guitarist, smiled as she daydreamed about heavens-knows-what. Probably about shopping for a new skateboard in Paris. Who knows. The peachy haired girl hummed a random song as she wrote in her journal about heavens-knows-what.

There you have it, the entire crew. Kryssi Tina, the lead singer/ lead guitarist, Vanessa Rose, the drummer, Nina, the keyboardist, and Ruth, the bass guitarist.

AKA, _The Bloody Skulls_, the best rock and roll band since the Beetles.

"Attention, passengers. The flight will be landing in Paris, France, in ten minutes. Please buckle up and place your trays in the upright position."

Christine huffed as she slammed her tray into place and turned to recover the window, blocking out the terrific view of Paris. She zoned out as her crew began to chatter and giggle about their time in Paris. She hated to travel, and the other girls weren't strangers to this fact.

"Cheer up, Kryssi!" chirped Ruth happily, leaning over the leader's seat to pat her head. "You love Paris, remember?"

"That was before I found out that I'm supposed to go to some prissy school that trains people in classical music," grouched Christine, folding her arms and flat out refusing to see the bright side of thing.

"Give it up, ladies, Kryssi is going to be a Grinch until we're back in New York," called out Nina, squeaking as the wheels of the jet touched down, landing them on France soil.

"You're right," muttered Christine as the group of tough looking girls stepped off the plane, stretching their cramped muscles while looking around.

"Christine!"

The band turned as they heard the name being called.

Time to turn Paris into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Know that I'm a Crazy Bitch**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Christine Daae (aka Kryssi Tina) is a world famous super freak and multi threat. What happens when the all girl band **_**The Bloody Skulls**_**, go to Paris?**

The car trip to the elite school was uncomfortable.

Maybe it was because Christine had flat out told Madame Giry, who had came to pick up _The Bloody Skulls_, that only her father was allowed to call her Christine, and that she had better called her Kryssi or else.

Maybe it was because the handsome Vicomte de Changy, the patron of the school, was riding with them.

Or maybe it was because Christine had gone through great lengths to make herself (and the band) appear unapproachable.

When they arrived at the dormitories elite school, Christine rudely refused the vecomte's hand and stepped from the car with the grace and deadliness of a viper.

Christine wore ripped lace and denim jeans with a torn midriff shirt that showed off her pierced navel and tattooed back. She wore her ridiculously curly red hair loose, adorned with only a teal headscarf that trailed over her messaged crop top. The outfit was topped off with tall, leather stiletto boots, a black leather jacket and a satin messenger bag that had holes and scuff marks on it. Vanessa jumped out next, dressed to kill in a plaid red and black miniskirt and gold blouse. Her blond pixie cut made her look like a sweet innocent school girl, but the band knew that she was the most naughty of the friends. Ruth slouched out, second to last, dressed in tight fitting boyfriend jeans with a girly baseball jersey, with converse tennis shoes to wrap up her outfit. Nina hopped out wearing an oversized sweatshirt and tattered jeans.

Together, the band's personalities clashed, but mixed beautifully.

Like now.

Kryssi was busy glaring at smiling students and fighting the urge to flip them all to hell and back. Vanessa was whispering in Kryssi's ear, trying to keep her hot headed friend's temper under control. Nina was ignoring the grumpy leader and was busy ogling the cute French hunks, trying to decide who she was going to ask out. Ruth was acting like the wallflower, slinking in the shadows, and being unnoticed.

When Madame Giry and the fop, got out, Kryssi decided that it was time to bring out the diva in her.

"Let's go inside- this French sun is giving me a mother fucking migraine!" complained Kryssi with a loud sniff before flouncing inside with her crew following closely behind. Madame Giry's eyebrow went up at the young girl's language, but she didn't say anything.

Wise choice.

The girls were directed to the room, which they were to share (to Kryssi's delight), which consisted of two bunk beds, a bathroom, and two monster sized closets.

"Well, Vanessa will need all the closet space she can get!" teased Nina, claiming her bed.

Vanessa just stuck her tongue out at the prankster in a childish manner. Kryssi rolled her eyes before taking her guitar out of its hard case and beginning to play it.

"_So many questions, so much on my mind  
So many answers I can't find  
I wish I could turn back the time  
I wonder why  
Everybody hurts some days  
(Some days)  
It's okay to be afraid  
(I'm afraid)  
Everybody hurts some days  
Yeah, we all feel pain (It's okay)  
Everybody feels this way  
But it'll be okay (some days)  
Can't somebody take me away  
To a better place?  
Everybody feels this way"_


	3. Chapter 3

**You Know that I'm a Crazy Bitch**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Christine Daae (aka Kryssi Tina) is a world famous super freak and multi threat. What happens when the all girl band **_**The Bloody Skulls**_**, go to Paris?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**The song sung in this chapter is **_**So Alone**_** by Anna Blue.**

Kryssi scowled as she led her crew to their first class of the day-voice.

Vanessa, Nina and Ruth were all excited for this class, because they all wanted to improve their voices. But Kryssi told them that they weren't going "to be singing any opera shit because it will fuck up your voices".

"Cheer up- we could be at a country club singing Taylor Swift," muttered Vanessa as the four friends entered the classroom with their musical insterments in hand. They all grabbed the attention of the students, who turned to stare at them as though the band were from Mars.

"What is y'all freaks lookin' at?" snarled Kryssi, striking the fear of God into the students. They all quickly turned their attention back to whatever it was that they were doing before the band entered.

The teacher stood and walked over to them, a forced smile on her face.

"Would you care to perform something for the class?" she asked after introductions were made.

Kryssi looked at her band before uttering two words.

"So Alone."

And with that, the band took their places- Kryssi on lead guitar and vocals, Vanessa on drums, Nina on keyboards and Ruth on bass.

An Emo song began to play, leading Kryssi to start singing in a wonderful voice.

"_My face against the window pane  
A tear for every drop of rain  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
You're the reason that I'm feeling bad  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
Living in a dream I never had  
My face against the window pane  
A tear for every drop of rain  
I'm living like already I have died  
Have died  
Emptiness a present past  
A silent scream to shatter glass  
I have to go it's time for me to fly  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
You're the reason that I'm feeling bad  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
Living in a dream I never had  
Wake me with your kiss  
Who would care if I'm not here  
If suddenly I disappeared  
No one's gonna notice it at all  
Dying flowers in my hand  
I'm vanishing from where I stand  
It isn't yet too late to get the cure  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
You're the reason I'm feeling bad  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
Living in a dream I never had  
So lonely and so sad!  
You're the reason I'm feeling bad  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
Living in a dream I never had  
You're the reason  
So lonely and so sad  
You're the reason so sad  
living in a dream  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
You're the reason I'm feeling bad  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
Living in a dream I never had  
So Lonely and so sad  
You're the reason I'm feeling bad  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
Living in a dream I never had"  
_

Kryssi finished the song by whispering, "Wake me with your kiss" before hand slapping her crew.

"Nice one now, y'all," she drawled, smirking at her crew as she popped her knuckles loudly. "We should be back at Madison Square Garden playing our hearts out in under zero time at all!"

"I should hope not," chuckled a dark voice and _The Bloody Skulls_ whipped around to see…


	4. Chapter 4

**You Know that I'm a Crazy Bitch**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Christine Daae (aka Kryssi Tina) is a world famous super freak and multi threat. What happens when the all girl band **_**The Bloody Skulls**_**, go to Paris?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**OK, so to clear up on confusement, the reason why The Bloody Skulls were able to play their insterments in class is because they were using wireless transmitters that can plug into just about any apm/ speakers. My cousin explained it to me once, but I can't remember what it was that she said about them, other than they are **_**CRAZY DAISY**_** expensive.**

"Headmaster Destler!" squeaked the teacher, toppling over from her stool and landing on the floor with a loud crash. Some of the students got up to help her back up, but _The Bloody Skulls_, who were the closest, didn't so much as move to help her.

Kryssi just sniggered while her crew stared at the teacher as though she were a purple alien.

"Arent you going to help her?" asked the headmaster, staring at the grungy Americans with a disapproving eye.

"Why should we?" yawned Kryssi before turning to face her crew. "Let's play hooky today, go and see the sights, see what kinda damage we can inflict onto this little city."

Kryssi turned and marched out, carrying her acoustic guitar, Vanessa Rose with her tribal drums, Nina with her portable keyboard and Ruth with her bass guitar.

As the all American band walked down the hallways, they got stares, mostly admiring and curious, however no one dared to approach them. When they reached their room, they all placed their instruments into their cases before grabbing their purses.

"Alright now ladies," purred Kryssi as they left the school. "It's time to get our _**PAR-TAY**_ thing on!"

~xXx~

After about ten hours not at school, _The Bloody Skulls_ returned chattering and laughing about the odd things they had encountered.

They made their way up to their dorm, where they all sprawled themselves out and began to talk about concerts.

"I think maybe the next one we do should be kinda like Cirque du Soleil," announced Kryssi, inspecting her fingernails and smirking as she thought up a bunch of neat ideas.

"That would be amazing!" gasped Ruth, her eyes sparkling with childish wonder.

"Yeah, it would be neat!" chimed in Vanessa Rose, getting out her sketchbook and beginning to draw ideas for costumes, set pieces, and backdrops.

"I'm working on _Why Me_, I can add in some real flare to that song!" piped in Nina.

"Let's hear it then!" ordered Kryssi, leaning back in her desk chair.

"Careful- we don't want an accident like what happened today!" teased Nina, going to grab her keyboard. After a few minutes of fiddling around on it, a playful, yet haunting song began to play, and Kryssi added her voice to the music.

~xXx~

Headmaster Destler didn't know what he was going to do with the rebellious teens.

True they were incredibly talented, but they were also rude and broke all the rules.

The dress code, for one example.

He sighed as he looked at the framed picture that sat on his desk.

Gustave Daae sat in a chair with a violin in one arm and in the other was his three year old little daughter, Christine.

Erik could still remember the first time he met little Christine- she was such a sweet bubbly child- curious about him, and extremely loveable. She had him wrapped around her little finger within the first fifteen minutes of their meeting.

But that was over fourteen years ago.

Things had changed since then.

Erik had kept in touch with Gustave, emailing and writing letters until he got the news that Gustave had passed of cancer. At the funeral, Erik was to be Christine's legal guardian until she turned twenty one.

He sighed heavily as he turned his attention to the mound of paperwork that he had yet to fill out.


End file.
